helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokogawa Yumei
|image = Yumei2019.jpg |caption = Yokogawa Yumei, April 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-Present |agency = (2013-2016), Realm inc (2016-Present) |label = (2013-2016) |generation = 20th Generation |join = September 22, 2013 |left = July 28, 2016 |days = 2 Years, 10 Months, 6 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Purest, Noah'sMile |twitter = |instagram = }} Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls, and completed her training on July 28, 2016. As of April 2019, she is a member of the idol group Noah'sMile. Biography Early Life Yokogawa Yumei was born on March 14, 1999 in Kyoto, Japan. She joined EXPG Osaka dance school in 2008 as a member of "Dance class KIDS". She participated in a EX SHOW at Namba Hatch on June 15, 2008 and the EX SHOW Vol. 2 at Namba Hatch on February 14, 2009. 2013 In Summer 2013, Yokogawa auditioned in the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition. "I wanted to join Morning Musume because my mother had always liked the group..." Yokogawa said in an interview. "...my sister had started singing their songs around the house, so I started liking them a lot." Yokogawa made it to the final round alongside 6 other finalists, but no one was chosen for the group due to Morning Musume's situation at that time. After failing the audition, Yokogawa was asked by UP-FRONT to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Yokogawa joined the trainee program on September 22, 2013. That same day, a self-introduction video was uploaded on Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing her as a new member of the trainee program. On December 7, Yokogawa was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the December recital alongside the other finalists: Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2016 On July 28, 2016 it was announced that Yokogawa had completed her training alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko and Nakano Rion, subsequently leaving the program. On September 27, she opened her Twitter account which revealed she had signed on to the Osaka based talent agency Realm inc, and that she would be participating in an Alice Project stage play called "Quantum Dolls OSAKA" from October 26 to October 30. 2017 Yokogawa became a part of the Osaka based idol group Purest. 2018 In August 2018, Yokogawa joined the idol group Noah'sMile. Personal Life Yokogawa has an older sister named Ian. Yokogawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, when she was in her second year of middle school. Yokogawa graduated from high school on March 1, 2017.https://twitter.com/y_mi0314/status/836800267408535553 Profile *'Name:' Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) *'Official Nickname:' Yuumei (ゆーめい) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2016-07-28: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2016) Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) Trivia *Her specialty is bending her pinky. *Her hobbies is making pastries. *Her motto is "Yume wa miru mono janakute kanaeru mono" (夢は見るものじゃなくて　叶えるもの; Dreams aren't made just to be wished for, you will make them come true). *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite sport is watching basketball. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" by Morning Musume. *She admires Michishige Sayumi and Iikubo Haruna. *She is a fan of E-Girls. *She believed that she wouldn't lose to any other member in the width of her forehead. *She wants to be an idol that is supported by her grandma and grandpa, an idol that everyone likes. *She was the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who trained at EXPG before joining. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone calling her name and supporting her. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being the only one who couldn't sing something. *Her dream is to debut into a big group that a lot of people admire. Also, her grandparents believe that she will be in a big group. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Dambara Ruru. Yokogawa said that they had similar skill levels and dancing, but Ruru was better at singing than her. She later changed her rival to Funaki Musubu. *In terms of singing, she has trouble hearing the different notes and wants to get better. *She was scared for her first Kenshuusei performance, but she was happy to hear people calling her name. *She'd like to appear in magazines. *She says that she is addicted to the "Cookie Run" game.Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ 2014.03.02 || MC translation in English *Her dream is to be an idol that can sing, dance, act, and model. *Her favorite music genre is J-Pop. See Also *Gallery:Yokogawa Yumei *List:Yokogawa Yumei Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official Showroom *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Yokogawa Yumei Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Kyoto Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yokogawa Yumei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Members currently attending university Category:Rabbit Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation